


Arc Medallion and Everything Leading Up to It

by imtotallynormal



Series: HogwartVengers [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Gen, Hogwartvengers - Freeform, anything you can do i can do better should be loki's motto
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-26
Updated: 2013-02-26
Packaged: 2017-12-03 16:27:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/700305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imtotallynormal/pseuds/imtotallynormal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Going to the Chamber of Secrets because Potter and his cronies are down? How preposterous! (at least Loki thinks so). "But I thought they already got rid of the basilisk!" says him. Loki dear, when you're sort-of friends with the son of the second most powerful man in the Ministry of Magic (behind the Minister, but that could be arguable), shit probably will go down sometimes. And this is one of those times. Shit. Goes. Down. So our Avengers must face this all on their own...just as expected.</p><p>"Dammit Clint! Why'd you have to get the expired milk?!?!"<br/>"Why do you carry around an extra pair of glasses for me?"<br/>"Steve, this is not the time for one of your fan girls to stalk you!"<br/>"Thor don't touch the-- thing!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Arc Medallion and Everything Leading Up to It

**Author's Note:**

> What is an 'Arc Medallion' you ask? Well- you'll find out later. But I'm sure you can deduce it.

Tony walked into his dorm to find his friends scattered around already, "I guess Bruce told you."

"We can't just take over what Potter and his friends were doing," Clint spoke up, "Fury will kill us."

"Unless I heard something else when Potter was talking to Granger last night," Tony snapped, "There's another basilisk lurking in this school."

Natasha nodded in approval, "That's why Ron and Jane are in the hospital wing."

"So, what? Potter and Granger are uncapable of killing another basilisk because Weasley is down?" Clint pinched the bridge of his nose, “We can’t do this.”

“Then I guess we’ll just have to wait for this basilisk to magically disappear,” the young Stark waved his hands for effect, “Send me an owl when that happens.”

“Does anyone else remember the last time we tried to ‘help’,” Steve made quotation marks with his fingers, “with something Potter couldn’t do?”

“On the night of the full moon too,” Bruce muttered.

Tony pouted and sat on the ground next to Thor, “How were we supposed to know Lupin was also a werewolf?”

“We weren’t.”

“But shouldn’t it be some kind of werewolf code for werewolves to know each other?”

Bruce sighed, “I don’t think it works that way. If they kept it from me then-“

“They kept it from you to keep it from us,” Natasha said without looking up from her book, “They knew you’d tell us.”

“It’s not like we wouldn’t have found out on our own,” Steve continued drawing whatever he was drawing on Bruce’s bed, “And it took a few dementors to see that.”

“And we all just _love_ your patronus,” Tony laughed.

Natasha cracked a smile, “You’re so American.”

The young artist pouted, it really wasn’t his fault his patronus turned out to be a bald eagle.

“I don’t know,” Clint leaned back on his bed, “I still expected it to be a puppy.”

“I thought Thor’s would have been a puppy,” Natasha said.

“Not funny,” Steve buried his face back in his sketchbook.

-o-

"No!" Tony, Clint, and Steve yelled.

They knew Loki spoke Parselmouth, he did save them once from a snake that came from Hogsmeade (he denies it ever happening).

"Natasha can easily speak it!" Clint hastily added.

Natasha shrugged, “Not as good as Loki.”

“But it’s _\- Loki,_ “ Tony moved his hands around for effect, “No offense Thor.”

“None taken,” Thor continued to wax his broomstick, “He can be a bit- difficult- sometimes.”

Clint groaned, “He’s just plain evil and he hates all of us.”

Bruce pushed his glasses up, “Hogsmeade Snake Incident.”

“Well maybe he doesn’t hate us that much,” Clint threw a pillow at Bruce’s face in retaliation.

-o-

“I knew this day would come,” Loki started pacing in front of the group, “When you lot would come asking for a favor.”

Tony turned to Natasha and whispered, “What movie did he watch last night?”

“The Godfather,” Natasha shrugged.

“What are movies?” Thor asked Bruce, “Are they the long moving pictures friend Tony always talks about?”

Bruce nodded, “Yeah, Tony gave Loki a portable DVD player for Christmas last year.”

“Muggle device?” Steve pondered, “How does it work here? Does it run on ecklecticity?”

“Electricity,” Tony corrected, “Dad’s co-head on Magical Engineering wing, he figured out how to make it work, and I needed to clean out my DVD collection.”

Loki sighed, “Will you all just quit talking behind my back? Do you want this favor or not?”

“Yes, we do.”

“What is it then?” he looked outside the window to check the time, “I have 10 minutes to spare.”

Natasha walked towards the younger Odinson and whispered in his ear, “Chamber of Secrets. Parselmouth.”

“No.” Loki declared, “Absolutely not.”

“Brother, come on,” Thor pleaded.

“You should know better than to do this Thor! Do you realize how much danger we could put ourselves through if we do this?! And Natasha speaks it just as well as me, why not just use her?!”

Natasha shook her head, “Cause we all know what I’m good at, you’re better in. Also I think Tony and Thor just want you along for the adventure.”

“This is no adventure! Although I admit, and I will never repeat this again in my entire life, I do enjoy all of your company; this is just going to end badly.”

Tony cupped a hand over his ear, “Is that a yes?”

Loki sighed in defeat and bowed his head, “Yes.”

“Whoo!” Tony jumped up in the air, “Adventure time!”

“And class time,” Bruce said as students began filling the hallways.

“That too,” Tony lowered his voice and motioned for everybody to huddle around him (yes it probably was a bad idea to do this in the hallway), “Tomorrow during lunch, mine and Brucey’s room, we prepare everything we need.”

“Clint- grab as much food as you can from the tables and more from the kitchens if necessary; Thor- practice your defensive spells. If an outside source brought this basilisk in then we might get more than we expected down there.

“Steve- make sure you keep your fan club away from you at all times, and don’t let any of them follow you into your dorm like last time. Nat- clear pathways before bed, take care of Filch. Loki- protective spells… and ‘muffliato’ for when we’re heading out at night. And you two are Slytherins, get us some cool stuff. Me and Bruce are gonna make some temporary invisible cloaks for all of us.”

“After lunch, just attend your regular classes and we’ll meet back again in the dorm right before dinner so we could eat and make the actual plan.”

“Avengers disassemble!” Tony stepped out of the huddle and smoothed his robes, “I’ll see you guys later. Picnic dinner by the lake!”

“That was completely unnecessary,” Clint added a little while afterwards to break the slightly awkward silence after the speech.

“It’s Tony.” Everybody said back. 

**Author's Note:**

> Do you like it? If not, then whatever you don't have to read it. If you did, four for you! I love you! Have an awesome day. I just wrote down this and the one important scene I needed, so if you have any ideas for the next chapter, leave a comment in the doobly-doo (wait this isn't YouTube). You know what I mean.


End file.
